Love to Lust is Truly A Must
by pottyforharrypotter
Summary: What happens when Hermione sends a anonymous note to Ron and he thinks it's from a different person? Hermione gives Ron the wrong advice and Ron ends up asking out someone else! Find out how Hermione tries to fix this mess in this humorous romantic story!
1. How It Began

A door creaked open noisily and a bushy haired head poked out. Chocolate brown eyes scanned the darkened staircase to the common room quickly. The pitter patter of bare feet could be heard gently along the stairs as they spiraled down softly onto the floor of the Gryffindor Common room.

Hermione Granger plopped down on an overstuffed chair in front of the fireplace and placed her small hands on her forehead. 'Why why why do I keep having these insane dreams about him? Of all people!' She said in her head angrily. Another part of her head said, 'Well, he is kind of cute...' 'SHUT IT!' said the other half.

Hermione stood up quickly and paced back and forth on the wooden floor. "Maybe if I write him a letter I'll feel better. It's probably just some stupid puppy love type of crush...after all...it's Ron." Hermione finally stopped pacing and placed both hands on her hips. She scoffed at the thought of her actually kissing Ron. 'You know it wouldn't be so bad...' Part of her brain told her.

Hermione glared at the fireplace. "Is it me or am I going mad here?" Hermione hissed quiet loudly. "Possibly you are going insane!"A portrait shouted at her.

Hermione jumped and stared in the direction of where the voice came, "I am so sorry for waking you." Her cheeks turned pinkish and she sat back down in the same chair in front of the cackling dancing flames in the fireplace.

She grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment from a nearby table and started scribbling furiously. She added the final touch, "Love, Me." 'Love me. How original. How romantic. How stupid.' Hermione chuckled to herself and slipped the note in Ron's bookbag. He almost always left in crumpled in the corner of the common.

Hermione kept the note plain and simple. All it said was, "I can't stop thinking about you. For some reason, I think I may like you. Possibly even love you. It's probably hormones. (No offense.) But you are really cute." Hermione grinned and patted herself on the back. She felt so much better after getting that out of her head. Finally, she ran back to the dorm to catch up on her sleeping.

Next Morning-

Hermione woke up to the faint shouts of her name, "Mione!" Groaning, she turned in her bed and yelled back, "It's Saturday! Give me a few more minutes!" "NO! I am hungry so hurry the bloody hell up!" "Fine!" Hermione threw the covers off of her and stared at herself in the mirror. "This is my life..." She muttered under her breath. Getting dressed, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror again and gasped. "My hair looks so horrible!" She moaned. Only a few days ago Harry had stuck a pencil in her hair to see if Ron could find it. Apparently Ron could not. Nor could Harry for that matter. It took a good few hours to find it.

Hermione grabbed a brush and painfully attempted to brush the madness that lay atop her head. Giving up, Hermione threw the brush on her nicely made bed and grabbed her freshly ironed robe. Making her way down the staircase she almost tripped. Ron stood in the common room tapping his right foot impatiently and the book with the note lay in her lanky arms, "Where HAVE you been! I was worried sick! You are usually here before me. Darnet Hermione you know I don't like to be late for breakfast."

"Shut it, Ron." Hermione said flatly while putting on her robe. They both made their way to the Great Hall in silence. Then Ron piped up cheerfully, "You know...we DID find the pencil...you don't have to be upset." He grinned sheepishly. Hermione rolled her eyes and stated, "Yes, but piece by piece." "Ahhh but we still managed to find all those pieces...hopefully." Ron sat next to Harry and Hermione took a seat in front of her two male companions. Hermione reached for some bacon eyeing the book Ron lay next to his goblet of pumpkin juice. Ron chatted excitedly about his dream on how he become Head Boy and how he was asked to join an international quidditch team.

"Oh. My. Gosh. What team!" Harry asked.

"Get this. Get this. The Chudley Cannons." Ron said happilly.

They both screamed like little school girls that had just seen their crush.

"And let me guess. You did that insanely famous move. What's it called? Wonky Feints?" Hermione retorted.

Harry spit back his pumpkin juice in the goblet, "Oh gosh. I just...I had to spit in back in there or I would have spit it on you, Hermione. How many times do we have to tell you! It's Wronski Feint! Gosh, you may be the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to school but when it comes to more important things, you make Ron look like the genius."

"I resent that, Harry." Hermione replied.

"Anyway," Ron broke in, "Hermione, I want you to check my Potion's work. Here's the book." He handed her the worn out Potion's book, "Errr...why don't you check it." Hermione pushed it back at him. "Okay no. That would be stupid. I know it's wrong anyway." "Check it yourself. I am on strike." "Bloody hell, Hermione. I'm just asking you to check a simple piece of parchment!" He whipped out a folded note from the book and said,

"Hey...this isn't my homework"

Harry grabbed the note quickly and read it. His emerald green eyes zoom gracefully over the parchment. He looked up at both Ron and Hermione then reread the letter again. Then again. Then one more time until he burst out laughing, "Is this...is this...is this yours Ron?"

He handed it to Ron and cluched his aching side with his left hand. Ron's face drained of it's color and he simply crumpled up the paper and said, "S'prolly a joke from Malfoy."

"Oh no no my dear friend," Harry cooed "That looked like feminine handwriting." "So he got Pansy to write it! Shove off Harry!" Ron hissed. "Right. Right." Harry smirked and winked at Hermione.

Hermione pretended not to see Harry and his wink. Her senses went crazy, did Harry know it was from her? She stood up and announced, "Well I am off to er...the library."

"Nerd." Harry said dully and threw his unfinished biscuit on his plate.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Harry and trotted off to the library. In about 10 minutes Ron and Harry had joined her. "S' boring everywhere. On the grounds, in the common room, even on the quidditch field. So we decided to come bug you." Ron grinned. "Great..." Hermione replied. Just then, Parvati and her friend Lavender came up to Ron giggling their little brains out. "Hey Ron...you look /extra/ cute today. I love what you've done to your hair." Parvati winked quickly and Ron and both her and Lavender exited the library, still giggling.

To Hermione's horror Harry said cheerfully, "I think we know who sent the note."


	2. The Potion and New Love

I forgot to add on the first story that none of these characters belong to me. Just the storyline. That's all. Well, I have the whole story written out but I won't put it all on here if no one wants to read it. So have a nice day! P.S. Yes this is OOC but hey it's a fanfic. So this is my story and whatever happens happens mmkay? Thank you for reading this!

Chapter Two

Hermione gaped at Harry than to Ron. Ron seemed to be doing the same thing although his cheeks were flushed a dark maroon color. "Our littlest Weasley is growing up 'Mione. Aren't you proud?" Harry cooed once again at Ron with a bit of mockery in it. "Oh so proud." Hermione finally managed to squeak out.

"Oh wow look at the time. I gotta be...elsewhere." Hermione said quickly and sprinted out of the library leaving a flabbergasted Harry and a still flushed Ron.

'No no no!' Hermione groaned inside her head. 'That wasn't supposed to happen! Now I've made the newest Gryffindor couple. Stupid Hermione!'

Classes started soon enough and Parvati kept flashing a very nice smile at Ron. Ron blushed every single time and waved shyly. 'I gotta find out if Ron likes Parvati back...' Hermione thought to herself. 'But how?' She went through her potion's textbook until she remembered a certain potion she, Harry, and Ron used in their second year. 'Polyjuice Potion...' Hermione beamed as the thoughts ran through her head like a movie.

After classes, Hermione immediately got to work by first going to the library and get the instructions on the Polyjuice Potion. After all, it had been so long since she had made this potion. Of course she wasn't going to remember all the details.

Every night from then on, Hermione snagged Harry's invisbility cloak and snuck into Snape's potion ingredient cabinet and nicked a few items. An outraged Snape would question all of his classes about the missing items each and every single day.

After the potion was completed Hermione thought back to second year. 'Last time I used a sleeping spell on Crabbe and Goyle. How do I get Harry to drink the sleeping potion without questioning me?' She thought. It took her days to figure out how to trick Harry into drinking the potion but then it hit her like a flipendo spell. She would just easily put the potion in Harry's favorite desert. Shepards pie. Duh.

When Hermione finally decided to use the Potion she left the pie on Harry's bedstand. When Harry spotted it he eyed it cautiously. "Hmmm...this seems like the work of Malfoy...but how would he get in here? Ahh screw it. Pie is pie." He took a bite and was knocked out on the wooden floor within minutes. Hermione silently yelled to herself, "YES!" And took a piece of Harry's jet black hair and then put him in the nearest closet. 'Phew Harry weighs quite a few pounds. Eh at least you got a workout for this evening, Hermione.'

Hermione snuck some of Harry's clothes and went to the restroom. Within minutes, she came out looking like the Boy-Who-Lived. "Ohhh I'm sooooo goooooood." Hermione winked at herself in the mirror and went off to find Ron. "I've got an hour to get this done so make it worthwhile..." Hermione said under her breath.

Hermione walked the corridors in silence. Pictures were eyeing her carefully. As if they sensed she was not the real Harry Potter. Hermione smiled weakly and turned a corner. Then she felt cold hands on her shoulders and she was about to scream (girlish I may add) until a hand covered her mouth.

"Shhhh it's me, Harry. Don't scream." A small voice came.

"Who's me?" Hermione demanded.

"Cho."

"Cho"

"Cho."

"Cho who?"

"You know who Cho is. Harry, I've been wanting to talk to you for days now. I really really regret being so rude and selfish last year. I'm really really sorry. I just...I miss Cedric so much." Tears started streaming down her cheek.

'Oh gosh. This is why Harry called her a Human Hosepipe...' Hermione thought to herself.

"Yeah. Er. Why could you not stand Hermione Granger anyway?" Hermione asked curiously. Hey, when a pretty girl is all of a sudden jealous of an average Jane, people get curious.

"Well. Hermione is pretty. And you always hang out with her. I just got...well jealous. I guess..." Cho replied flatly.

Hermione's self-esteem went up 10 points, "Oh really?" She cocked her head to the side and grinned devilishly.  
"Anyway Harry. I just...I just wanted to relive the moment that happened last year...before well before you know what." She started leaning in closer and closer till Hermione pushed her back.

"Woah woah woah! What ARE you doing, Cho?" Hermione stopped and thought. 'Oh no. She's probably going to burst into my tears. I'll probably just die here from the flood of her tears'

"Harry. Harry what? I just want to kiss you! Is that too much to ask? Please Harry. Please. Just one last kiss before we never see each other again."

"Cho...I don't know if that's"

Hermione was broken off by Cho's lips pressing against hers. Hermione pulled away and screamed girlishly, "Cho!" She ran off and wiped her lips with her Harry's robe. "Disgusting!"

She turned another corner and ran into Ron. "Hey Ron! How's it been, buddy? Friend. Pal. Weasley." Hermione said stupidly.

"Er. Fine I suppose."

"So Ron. What do you think of Parvati anyway? I see you two have a bit of chemistry going on eh?" It pained Hermione to say this but she had to act Harry-like.

"Harry, I've told you a million times. Parvati is so annoying. I wish I could just get the message to her that I do not like her"

Hermione's face lit up and she asked, "Well. Then who do you like?"

"Don't be stupid. That's a stupid question. Do I even have to answer?"

Hermione looked confused at Ron and replied, "Yes."

"You-know-whoreally did a number on your memory, mate. I'll tell you that. I like...well. YOU KNOW WHO I LIKE HARRY!" Ron shouted. "Okay okay! I know who you like. So then...why don't you ask her out to get the message to Parvati."

"You know. That's a good idea, Harry. Just for that, I'll put a good word for you with Cho."

"Cho?"

"Cho. You know Cho. Cho from Ravenclaw. The one who you still have the smallest bit of feelings for."

"Cho right! Gotta go Ron!" Hermione sprinted away hoping Cho would still be in that corner.

Of course, there she was. Sobbing. Hermione ran up to her and said, "I am so sorry for the way I acted Cho. You just...scared me. I mean not scared asin AHHHHH! I mean scared as in surprised. Yes surprise and...oh screw it!" Hermione grabbed Cho and kissed her on the lips then looked at her watch. "Ack! I'm sorry. I gotta run. See you Cho!"

Cho stayed behind looking confused but happy at the same time. "I'm so happy!" Cho cried and started sobbing again.


	3. Chapter 3

It doesn't really matter to me how many reviews I get. But I sure do enjoy them. Since I have the story written out, I will basically send out a new chapter everyday. On second thought, I may just send all the chapters by Thursday because I'm going to San Antonio. (Woo!) Thank you so much for the reviews and also for reading /this/ far. Kudos for joo! Again, I do not own any of these characters. And I apologize for this chapter being short.

* * *

Chapter Three

Hermione ran as fast as she could to the common room. She hadn't had this much workout since her fifth year. She couldn't believe she just kissed Cho Chang. And for the sake of her friend! Throwing her hands up in the air, Hermione shouted out joyously. Ron didn't like Parvati! So then wait. If Ron didn't like Parvati...who did he like? Hermione was so happy that Ron didn't like Parvati that she didn't even stop to think that he may not her either. 'Brilliant.' Hermione sighed and continued to run to the common room. She ran her hands through her hair to discover that her jet black hair was soon turning longer and bushier.

Hermione sat in the girls loo until the potion wore off completely. She thought of all the girls Ron had shown interest in. Once Hermione's vision blurred she took of Harry's glasses and changed back into her own robes. Sighing, she placed the robes back in Harry's dresser and went to go waken Harry from his sleep. Hermione opened the closet door and found a sleeping Harry curled up in a ball in the corner of the closet. Hermione giggled and thought, "Muggle Kodak moment..." She grabbed Harry by the arms and dragged him out of the closet carefully. Every once in awhile Harry would moan, "No. Get the blast-ended skrewt. Don't let it get in the batter for the doughnuts." Hermione stifled her laughter and placed Harry in his bed. Tucking him in she said, "You helped me so much today, Harry. Even though you can't hear me, thank you." She smiled and left the common room.

Hermione cautiously tip-toed out of the boys dorm trying to look innocent. She felt a wave a relief as she entered the common room. It was filled with the loud chattering of many students. Laughter rose up to the high ceiling and Hermione felt...like herself. Hermione's eyes spotted Ron in the corner talking to Lavender. WAIT. Lavender? Lavender? L-A-V-E-N-D-E-R! What would he want with Lavender? Oh. My. Gosh. He was blushing. That could only mean one thing. Ron fancied Lavender? "Oh yes. One good thing after another. For Merlin's sake, keep them coming." Hermione cursed to the ceiling.

Ron came up to Hermione looking rather proud of himself, "Have you seen Harry, Hermione?" He asked in a deeper tone.

"Ron. I know that's not your voice. Stop trying to act manly."

"But I am manly."

"You are not."

"I am. I have a hair on my upper lip. Wanna see?"

"NO! Harry's probably in the dorm. I haven't seen him all day." She lied. It's a good thing Ron couldn't see through her lies.

"Mmkay thanks 'Mione."

'Damn. Probably going to tell him about Lavender.' Hermione thought to herself. She looked at Lavender evilly. "Of all people..." Hermione gritted her teeth and stomped off to the girls dorm. 'Might as well turn in early. No homework. Nothing to do. No life bascially.'

Next morning-

Hermione woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping. She was surprised she wasn't wakened by Ron's cries. Wait. Why wasn't Ron calling her? Hermione got dressed quickly and ran down to the common room. It was empty except for a few students. Hermione continued to look around until her stomach growled. 'Oh well. He probably got too hungry and left without me.'

She walked to the Great Hall and watched as Ron, Harry and now Lavender laughed together. 'Has she replaced me? Is she the new Hermione? Is she now the ONLY girl in the infamous trio?' Hermioine walked up to Lavender in silence and said flatly, "You are in my seat."

"Hermione, there's room next to me." Harry said trying to persuade Hermione. He pointed at the seat next to him.

"I prefer my seat. Possibly, Lavender could switch. I am just surprised she isn't here with Parvati." Hermione said rudely.

"Parvati has other friends, as do I. Though Ron isn't just my friend. He is more." Lavender flashed an evil grin at Hermione.

Hermione tried to act calm, "I see. Then I will take up your offer on your vacant seat, Harry. Sorry for the trouble Lavender, Ron." She nodded in Ron's direction. Ron immediately drooped his head and flushed. Harry stared at Hermione and whispered, "I didn't know we had assigned seats." "We don't. I'm just used to that seat is all." Harry quieted down and they all ate in silence. "Awkward." Harry said finally.

Ron quickly pushed his plate from him and said, "I'm full" "So am I. Ron, let's go take a walk around the grounds yes?" Lavender asked getting up from the table. "Sure." He stood up and they both walked out of the Great Hall, hand in hand.

"I can't believe Ron likes Lavender." Hermione finally said.

"Neither can I. I guess it's true what they say then huh?"

"What do they say?"

"People alike attract."

"No, Harry. It's opposite's attract."

"That's what it means."

"No. You meant people who are alike attract."  
"That's what I mean."

"Forget it. You're right. That's what they say."

"Duh Hermione!"

Hermione stared at Harry confused, "Right Harry."


	4. Secrets Revealed some at least

So. Here's Chapter 4. Thank you for the reviews everyone. They make me so happy! Ta ta!

* * *

Chapter Four

Hermione stood up from the table and said weakly, "I'm gonna go to the library...again. Don't follow me because you want to bug me okay?" "Oh but it's so much fun watching you read for HOURS and HOURS." Harry said with sarcasm dripping from each and every word.

Hermione rolled her brown eyes and took off in the direction of not the library, but the Gryffindor Common Room. "It's time to go and spy on Ron and Lavender" Hermione said. "What was that?" Ginny Weasley, the youngest and only female Weasley asked as she stolled up next to Hermione. "Oh hi Ginny. I said, "It's time to not go and lie on some and serve..." Hermione grinned at Ginny. "Okay Hermione. You've been in the library too long." Ginny giggled and was soon off in the direction of the Great Hall.  
"Smooth." Hermione said to herself.

Hermione once again borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and was off towards the grounds. She soon spotted Ron and Lavender sitting by the lake giggling with each other. "Now. I'll just sit by them and casually listen to their conversation. Wait. Casually? They can't even see me!" Hermione sighed at her dumbness and took a set right behind Ron and Lavender.

"Oh Ron. I'm so glad you asked me out. I thought you liked Hermione Granger. Silly me. She's nothing but a suck up bookworm." Lavender cooed and touched Ron's arm.

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Ron asked removing Lavender's hand from his arm.

"Not really. I could be harsher." Lavender smiled.

"Well. I don't appreciate you insulting my friends. I have no feelings for Hermione. I never did. She doesn't deserve for you to make horrible insults behind her back." Ron looked away from Lavender and laid down on the grass. Upon doing so, he hit Hermione's knee and yelped, "What the bloody hell was that?"

Hermione grimanced and covered her mouth with one hand and rubbed her knee with the other. Cautiously, she stood up. "Can you hear it? I can hear someone moving...but there's no one near us." Lavender said looking around. "Freaky. Let's move to a place where there are more people. Just so we won't get paranoid, of course." Ron and Lavender stood up and started walking to a different section of the lake when Lavender shoulder hit Hermione's. Hermione once again covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh. It's not supposed to be freaky that we have ghosts at Hogwarts but this is beyond weird." Lavender said.

Hermione stood alone as Ron and Lavender sat together once again, 'He never liked me...he never saw me more than a friend. I SUCK at body language and what not.' Hermione throw a pebble in the lake and heard gasps behind her, "Did you see that pebble? Did it? Did it just be thrown in the lake by nobody?" She turned around and discovered it was a bunch of first years. Hermione threw a pebble at them and the whole lot of them screamed and ran back to the castle. 'I've heard enough. Back to the castle.' Hermione walked to the common room in such pain. Her heart ached so bad. 'How could I be so dumb?' She thought over and over again.

When she reached the boys dorm she noticed Harry going through his trunk, "Where the hell did I leave my invisibility cloak. I'm positive I brought it with me to Hogwarts." Hermione gasped loudly and Harry whipped out his wand and whirled around in the direction of Hermione, "Who is there? Are you using my invisbility cloak? Give it back!" Harry used his vacant hand to grab a hold of the cloak but Hermione moved on time. Harry struck again and Hermione once again moved. 'I'm like a cat. Cat reflexes!' Hermione thought as this went on for sometime. Harry stopped suddenly and said, "This is stupid. I'm paranoid..." Hermione finally relaxed until she felt the cloak snatched from her. "Hah! I tricked you. Why were you using my cloak Hermione?"

Hermione glared at Harry and shouted, "That wasn't fair. I was doing well with my cat-like reflexes until you tricked me. One day, we WILL have a rematch. I was borrowing it to get to the restricted section of the library."

"You lie. I can tell. You're left eye twitches when you lie."

"It does?"

"Yeah. It's twitching right now."

"How weird."

"I know. But, come on Hermione you can tell me. I promise not to tell."

"But you and Ron keep secrets from me so it's only fair I only tell...myself secrets."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It makes as much sense as your 'People alike attract' theory."

"It's not a theory. It's a proven statement!"

"Now you are the one who lies. Admit it, Ron and you keep secrets from me." "I admit it. We do. Only because...you are a girl. Not that that's a bad thing. It's just most of our secrets are about girls."

"Oh and like I don't understand girls? Did you ever stop and think that maybe I know which girl likes which guy."

"No. But now I do. So come on Hermione. Since Ron and I have secrets between each other, this can be a secret between us."

"Well. I do want to share a secret..." Hermione looked down at her feet and kicked the bedpost angrily, "It's just...I didn't know Ron liked Lavender. I always thought he sorta kinda maybe liked me."

"Ah. I see. It's a bit of a shocker isn't it? The truth is, Ron never told me he liked her either."

Hermione thought back to what Ron had told her when she had used the Polyjuice potion to become Harry,

"YOU KNOW WHO I LIKE!" 'Someone is lying...' Hermione thought to herself.

"Wait. Are you sure Ron never told you he liked Lavender?"

"Positive. Why?"

"Just asking."

"Hermione, question. Do you have any idea why Cho Chang wants to hook up with me all of a sudden? I mean, I told Ron I liked her a little bit so he could leave me alone. He keeps questioning me who I like. Once I told him Ginny so he could get out of my hair but that made it worse. Much worse. That's why I had that bruise under my eye."

"Is that why."

"That's why. Anyway, now Cho is convinced I told her I liked her and that I kissed her. I never did that. Are girls always this crazy, Hermione."

"Oh yeah. The whole lot of us are very insane." Hermione didn't dare tell Harry the truth. Not now at least.


End file.
